


Salamander

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Series: Nest of Salamanders [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: Salamander:a mythical being, especially a lizard or other reptile, thought to be able to live in fire





	Salamander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redlipstickkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/gifts).



> The List will be updated, just. Warning, ya know?

**#tired ranger weasley and reckless professor scamander**

Newt is a professor trying to write a book and is kinda reckless out in the field and Ranger!Charlie is starting to feel like his entire career has been rescuing this one professor from wild Pokémon

 

**#dancing with the stars au**

Bill entered Charlie, he did not forgive his brother until he was there dancing with his hero

 

**#hitman au**

Charlie’s target was a no name drop out that was only signaled out because of his older brother. Investigating the target in order to figure out how to get a clean hit made Charlie realize that he absolutely could not kill this man.

Not after everything he’s done for the local animals.

 

**#prince and dragon au**

Newt was certain that humans were not supposed to be so curious about giant fire-breathing lizards, especially since he was keeping the prince captive.

 

**#knight and dragon au**

Charlie is well aware that his duty is to kill the dragon, but…. he’s never seen anything as magnificent as Newt.

 

**#sugar daddy au ~~(aka my soul has died)~~**

Thirty year old Newt meets seventeen years old graduate Charlie in the lift at the Ministry of Magic, he’s instantly smitten once Charlie starts talking about dragons.

 

**#jurassic world au**

Newt is a vet and Charlie is in charge of this one flyer who can’t seem to tell that the roof is not the sky but glass. They talk a lot.

 

**#jurassic world crossover**

Rumors of dinosaur hybrids, of possible dragons, have Newt and Charlie coming to investigate Jurassic World at the same time as a certain pair of brothers visit..

 

**#celebrity au**

Charlie is supposed to be dropping something off for his brother when he runs into a man that he’s certain he has seen before, though he can’t quite remember where…

 

**#cake wars au**

If Charlie were honest, he had absolutely no idea how it is that he - the one whom lived in a completely different country - was the one to act as his mum's assistant as she cooked on a show. He also wasn't sure if it counted as fraternizing with the enemy if he were to talk to the other competitor's assistant.

 

**#apocalypse au**

Newt is used to being alone, except for the smattering of animals and magical creatures that follow him around, so he's not quite sure how to react when a red-haired man literally lands in his camp for the night.

 

**#online dating au**

Charlie only signed up because his mother was worried he was lonely, and because Ginny went behind his back and made an account for him and he couldn't be bothered with figuring out how to delete it. He was expecting a bunch of awkward conversations with strangers then having to rebuff any advances because he just wasn't interested - Charlie was in no way expecting to make get along with anyone.

But then, no one is ever really prepared for Newt Scamander.

 

**#I'm a nurse who always work the grave yard shift, why are you always getting hurt at 4 in the morning?**

"Okay," the nurse says one day while wrapping a compress bandage around his calf, "I have to ask. What are you doing that you keep getting hurt at _four in the morning_?"

"Um..." Charlie came up blank on how to explain without telling the nurse that he kept coming back in hopes of running into _him_ each time.


End file.
